Le choix d'hermione
by bellemione lupin
Summary: Les jumeaux adorent hermione et qui mieux qu'elle pour tester leur nouvelle potion.Grâce à cette dernière, elle devra choisir l'élu de son coeur parmi tous les hommes qu'elle connait, mais qui choisirat elle?
1. Chapter 1

**Le choix d'hermione**

**Disclaimer: oui c'est moi votre tata bellemione lupin , elle va vous raconter ...heu, vous verrez bien.**

**Allez lisez et si vous aimez , reviews mes amis, bouh, aimez moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pré au lard.

Parmi la foule des samedis,deux filles se promènaient bras dessus bras dessous en chantant à tue tête :

"de bon matin j'ai rencontré merlin et trois grands rois qui partaient en voyage..." Certaines sorcières au regard terne et à l'allure dédaigneuse regardaient les deux demoiselles d'un air courroucé comme si leur bonne humeur était une offense au code de la magie.Mais nos deux amies n'en firent rien et se dirigeaient à grande allure vers les trois balais ou elles avaient l'intention de fêter dignement leur succès.La plus jeune avait une frimousse coquine, de la malice dans le regard et les plus jolis cheveux bouclés que l'on ai jamais vu.Son amie quant à elle, hé bien comment dire, on ne savait pas trop à quoi elle ressemblait tant elle modifiait son visage ainsi que la couleur de ses cheveux tantôt orange tantôt rouge vif.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place à une table et attendirent la venue de rosmerta.

-Hermione si je bois trop empêche moi de me déshabiller devant tout le monde .

-Tonks , sois pas stupide et puis au moins tout le monde verrait les jolis sous vêtements que tu portes.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai mis ceux avec les autographes des bizar'sisters.

-tu as fais dédicacer tes sous vêtements , ho Tonks!!

-Pourquoi crois tu que je te demande de me surveiller

-Tonks , tu es mon idole.

Deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux entrèrent aux trois balais après avoir en vain tenter de recevoir une bise de rosmerta, ils se dirigèrent vers Tonks et Hermione.

-Chères demoiselles , bonjour !!exclamèrent les jumeaux weasley

**-**Non.

-Hermione ,nous n'avons encore rien dit.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire à chaque fois que vous prenez cet air , vous tentez de nous utiliser comme cobayes!!!!

-Alors là hermione, tu nous déçoit beaucoup, déclara fred

-Nous pensions que pour une gryffondor , tu avais plus de courage surenchérit George.

-Quand ça vous concerne c'est plutôt de l'inconscience .

-Hermione, ce que nous t'offrons là c'est plus qu'un cadeau c'est .

-le plus beau cadeau du monde s'exclama fred.

Après une moue dubitative , Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.Malgré toute la méfiance

qu'elle avait envers les jumeaux weasley, elle commit là une énorme erreur, elle abandonna sa bieraubeurre sur la table sans aucune surveillance.

C'était parfait, encore plus facile que ce qu'ils pensaient, ils déversèrent le contenu de la fiole rouge qu'ils avaient apporté dans le verre d'hermione.Tonks s'étant installée à la table d'à côté avec modingus qui tentait de lui vendre des boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient trait pour trait à celles qu'elle avait perdu ,il y a une semaine.

Hermione revint s'asseoir face aux jumeaux étrangement calmes et but d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

-Bon allez les deux horreurs , je dois partir.Tonks,...Tonks vient il faut qu'on aille annoncer ça aux autres.

-Vous allez au square? demanda un fred au regard avide.

-Oui, pourquoi?

- Oh rien déclara george.

Les deux amies sortirent devant le pub et transplanèrent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au square alors qu'il était encore désert aucun membre n'était encore rentré de ses activités journalières.Elles en conclurent qu'un peu de repos ne leur ferait aucun mal et se dirigèrent respectivement vers leur chambre.

La tête d'hermione se mit à bourdonner puis à tourner et puis se fut le noir complet.La jeune femme sentit son corps s'écrouler sur son lit avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Hermione ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard fraiche comme une rose mais avec une sensation étrange d'être tombée dans un guétapan.

Au pied de son lit elle trouva un parchemin et en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture , c'était celle de fred weasley.

_Chère mione,_

_Bien que tu t'en doute , george et moi avons mis au point un nouveau produit pour la gente féminine.Nous pensons l'appeler la potion du choix.En effet , celle ci est sensée ouvrir le coeur de tous les hommes que tu connais et qui ont un faible pour toi.Mais seule toi peut choisir l'élu de ton coeur.Si tu résistes à ton coeur et qu tu lui préfères ta raison ,tu perdras définitivement toute chance avec lui._

_fred_

_ps: à 18 ans tu es trop jolie pour rester célibataire._

-Je vais les tuer!!!!!!!!!!!Espèces de sales gnomes poilus , attendez ça va pas se passer comme ça!!!!!!!!!!!

Derrière la porte de sa chambre, les deux rouquins se regardèrent l'air complice.

-Phase 1 enclenchée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Aimez moi,une petite reviews svp pour noel ,un peu de charité!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2._**

**_Disclaimer: Coucou!!!! Tata Bellemione Lupin vient vous offrir un petit cadeau avant Noël, regardez cette bonté d'âme..._**

_**Au départ , je me suis dis bon pas de nouveau chapitre tant qu'ils te donnent pas au moins 100 reviews et puis j'ai pensé à mes fans , que vous voulez vous, je vous aime!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Non sans blague, vous trouvez que je me la pète? Moi, non sérieux vous êtes de mauvaise fois...**_

_**Allez on repart pour un tour.**_

**_P_**oings serrés et chevelure folle , Hermione dévala les deux étages qui la séparait de la chambre de Ginny, sans prendre la peine de taper et poussa la porte , la refermant immédiatement.

-"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. s'empressa de dire miss Granger.

-"Laisse moi deviner ...la bonne nouvelle c'est que Tonks porte enfin des sous vêtements normaux et la mauvaise c'est que tu as croisé Cormac Mac Laggen au ministère et qu'il a encore essayé de te peloter?

-"Ginny, l'heure est grave ."

Hermione tendit la lettre des jumeaux à Gin et attendit une réaction de la rouquine totalement hypnotisée par ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

-"Crois en mon expérience, il y a rien pour annuler cette potion , je crains qu'il ne faille aller au bout du charme , mione."

-"Je suis maudite"

-"non, je dirais que cette potion fais de toi un sex symbol, genre Tonks, en moins timbrée bien sûr."

-"Et si je portais les mêmes sous vêtements , tu crois que ça ferais fuir tous les hommes?"

-En tout cas ,ça fais pas fuir Ron."

"-Gin, qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse?"

-"Improvise"

-"Judicieux "en conclut Hermione avec une moue dubidative.

A ce moment là,la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser apparaître Tonks enroulée dans une grande cape noire ."TADAME!!!!" elle ouvrit grand sa cape.dessous, elle ne portait que ses sous vêtements.

-"Merveilleux!!!" s'écria Ginny

-"Ce sont les plus réussis ,Tonks, rouges aves des sapins de noel clignotants, ils sont incroyables déclara une Hermione amusée.

-"C'est ma plus belle acquisition!! fit Tonks ravie.

Elle referma sa cape aussi promptement et ressortit de la chambre.

-Si tu veux mon avis déclara, Ginny, y en a pas deux comme elle.

-J'en suis certaine mais revenons à mon problème, j'ai une petite idée après tout, la magie de tes frères ne peut -être que temporaire.Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pendant un bon mois puis tout reviendra normal.

-Relis ça, si tu ne vas pas au bout du charme, tu pourrais perdre ton grand amour, alors suis moi.

Ginny empoigna Hermione.Elles descendirent au rez de chaussée.Hermione avait même oubliée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ginny en assis dans les sofas , tous les Weasley étaient présents à l'exception de Percy trop occupé à cirer les pompes du nouveau ministre de la magie Albus Dumbledore.Harry venait aussi de rentrer, il discutait avec un Rémus Lupin, toujours fatigué mais néanmoins séduisant et un Sirius Black , comment dire torride?...D'autres membres de l'ordre étaient là , nottament Modingus assis près du feu et qui avait une certaine ressemblance avec ...croutard.

-"Ah les filles, vous voilà enfin dit Arthur Weasley, pourquoi souhaitiez vous nous voir tous?

-"Hermione, je te trouve resplendissante...dit George , qui se fit automatiquement fusillé du regard par mione.

-"bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là, Tonks et moi avons accomplies un travail de titans bien qu'Albus en soit le principal acteur, je souhaitais vous annoncer à tous...

Hermione se tourna vers la droite et prenant son plus bon sourire; " Sirius black, tu es un homme libre et innocenté!!!

Ce fut un énorme brouabroua qui s'en suivit et tout le monde se jeta sur Sirius si bien qu'Hermione n'arrivait plus à le distinguer, elle avait vu à nouveau les jumeaux et ginny éxécuter leur danse de guerriers " **il a gagné! il a gagné, il a gagné...**" Bientôt les bierreaubeurres filèrent au dessus des têtes et tout le monde fit une nouba d'enfer.Alors que la soirée arrivait à sa fin, hermione se sentait envahir par un sentiment de satisfaction conséquent, rien ne se passait et peu à peu , elle arrivait à se convaincre que finalement la potion des jumeaux ne fonctionnait pas.

Le salon se vidait peu à peu quand tout à coup, Sirius s'approcha d'hermione et la serra très fort contre lui.

-"Hermione, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant, d'abord la fuite des détraqueurs puis maintenant mon innocence...

-de rien, sirius.

-Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-commence par éviter de m'étouffer, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

-pardon.

Sirius déserra son étreinte mais ne relacha pas mione pour autant, une de ses mains alla se nicher dans les reins d'hermione, qui de stupéfaction, ouvrit grand ses yeux et commença à réfléchir à vive allure. _oh, non, sirius black!!! _Hermione , légèrement paniquée chercha du regard son éternel secours alias ginny mais au lieu de ça elle croisa le regard de rémus lupin, et ce regard bleu gris , cette expression là si dure si froide, elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez lui.Il la fixa outrageusement et tourna les talons.Hermione prit la plus grande douche froide de toute sa vie, alors que sirius se détachait d'elle, mione venait de comprendre que rémus lupin était devenu jaloux, lorsque sirius l'avait enlacée.

_sirius-rémus-sirius-rémus...la galère!!!!!"_

Elle decida de remonter précipitamment dans sa chambre.Ce qu'elle n'entendit pas c'est la discussion qui avait lieu dans la pièce à côté , entre les jumeaux et ginny.

-Les gars, si hermione sait que je suis dans le coup je suis morte!!!! conclut la jolie rouquine.

_**Alors mes petits bouts, ça vous a plu? une petite reviews pour tata bellemione lupin.**_

**_Jennymalfoy06, voilà la suite et puis c'est presque noël!!!! Julie231,laisse moi rêver que noel c'est today, ça te plait?_**

**_Bulle-de-savon , voilà la suite avant noel , fallait demander c'est tout lol. Maywen, je viens de créer une légende avec ces sous vêtements, trop fière de moi lol !!!!! _**

**_LittleJuice, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu!!! happy?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

**Disclaimer: tout est à moi , oui à moi...**

**Quoi? et bein de quoi vous parlez, vous?**

**de la beauté, de l'intelligence , du charisme...**

**Oui, voilà nous sommes d'accord.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages Harry potter ne sont pas à moi et non...**

Hermione eut un sommeil agité, elle se tourna et se retourna dans le lit sans trouver le repos.C'est donc avec la plus grande docilité qu'elle envoya le réveil s'ecraser contre la porte.Autant se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose qu'elle pouvait réparer.Elle se leva tout engourdie et se diriga vers son miroir.

"AH, mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête!!!!" Depuis quelque temps ses cheveux avaient repris une sale habitude, l'indiscipline.Sa coiffure au reveil ressemblait vaguement à l'idée que l'on se fait du moyen orient après l'opération tempête du désert , une incroyable dévastation.Elle avait essayé un jour de stupéfixer ses cheveux mais cela ne servait à rien.Il allait lui falloir encore une bonne demie heure pour arranger tout cela...

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard , tout semblait redevenu normal et bien que pestant après Merlin pour de nombreuses raisons, Hermione se décida à sortir de sa chambre.

Ce qu'elle détestait s'était les nombreux étages du 12 square grimmaud , au nombre de cinq, ce qui faisait un nombre incalculablede marches à descendre pour accéder au sous sol et enfin avoir un petit déjeuner.Alors qu'elle atteignait le palier du premier étage, une voix plus que familière se fit entendre.

-Salut beauté, où vas tu de si bonne heure?

-Charlie!!!!

Hermione se retourna et fut heureuse de voir Le deuxième fils des Weasley.Il était incontestablement le plus gentil de tous, calme, il respirait l'intelligence par chacune de ses pores.Il serra très fort Hermione.

-Je suis contente que Dumbledore t'ai demandé de vivre ici comme ça je te verrai plus souvent déclara le beau jeune homme.

-Comment ça ? et comment se fait il que tu sois là je te croyais en Roumanie?

-Non , je viens de finir mon stage et Dumbledore avait besoin de moi ici ,tu sais qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser.

-Je comprends, tu allais déjeuner? demanda Mione.

-Oui .

Hermione prit le bras que lui tendait Charlie de façon tellement princière qu'elle éclata de rire.Ils descendirent les marches qui les séparaient du sous sol de la cuisine.

Ils s'intallèrent face à face , Charlie s'occupa du thé et du jus de citrouille , hermione prépara les toasts.Ils entendirent des pas se rapprochant et des éclats de rire signe qu'ils allaient avoir de la compagnie.

Effectivement, Harry potter et Sirius Black firent leur apparition.A ce moment là, l'esprit d'hermione se remit très vite à fonctionner

_Surtout évite son regard, surtout évite son regard._

C'était trop,il l'avait foudroyé du regard au moment ou il avait franchit le pas de la porte.Sirius Black était un homme charismatique,qui ne perdait jamais de vu ce qu'il chérissait même s'il s'obligeait à garder ses distances.

-Harry ! Syr' , comment allez vous? Charlie serra les mains de ses deux amis.

Harry s'installa à côté de Charlie et Sirius contourna la grande table en bois pour s'asseoir à coté d'hermione, avant de prendre place sur le banc il embrassa Hermione sur la joue en murmurant:" bonjour mione."

_Fais gaffe black! je te connais monsieur seduction, si tu crois m'avoir tu rêves, tu ne fais même pas de l'effet...c'est ça hermione continues et peut-être tu vas y croire...Je suis ridicule , saletés d'hormones et saletés de jumeaux, oh Sirius vas vous tuer quand il saura ce que vous avez fais..."_

Au bout de dix minutes , voyant qu'elle ne touchait pasà son déjeuner, Charlie fronça les sourcils:

"Mione , pourquoi tu ne manges pas? dis tu n'a pas empoisonné les toasts ? il fit une moue irrrésistible.Mione adorait les mimiques de Charlie, elle adorait Charlie.

"Rogue sors de ce corps!!" surenchérit Harry

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, l'atmosphère se détendit enfin pas pour longtemps car Rémus Lupin fit son apparition rouge comme une pivoine.

"Rémus qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Harry.

"Allez dans le salon du premier."

Tout le monde se leva en trombe et monta jusqu'au salon,dès le milieu de l'escalier, ils entendirent le son de cette musique moldue, une certain madonna chantant Like a virgin..la porte était ouverte Tonks , dans sa tenue préférée ( ses sous vêtements en gnomes bleu.) executait une forme de gymnastique et les gnomes qui volaient tout autour répétaient exactement les mêmes mouvements.Après une seconde d'ébahissement, tout le monde se mit à pouffer de rire , elle était en train de battre tous les records n'ayant pas vu ses amis , Tonks continua sa danse de guerre.Tout le monde prit le chemin de la descente dans l'escalier mais une main s'agrippa au bras d'Hermione, elle fixa cette main et suivit machinalement le bras puis le visage à qui il appartenait

, c'était Rémus.

"professeur?"

"Hermione, il faut que je te parle." Rémus n'avait pas l'air d'aller, il était pâle et son regard était si grave.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Rémus.Le lycantrophe fit quelques pas en rond dans la chambre et brisa le silence.

"Hermione, est ce que tout est proclamé entre vous?"

"De quoi parles tu remus?" Elle le savait très bien mais souhaitait éviter d'avoir à répondre

" De toi et Sirius, je vous ai vu l'autre soir." Il baissa son regard perdu dans ce souvenir qui lui semblait douloureux.

"il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura rien" dit elle de façon catégorique.

Surpris Rémus releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'hermione comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle disait la vérité.

"Pardonne-moi, j'ai cru que... oh je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru, ça n'a pas d'importance.." Rémus quitta rapidemment la pièce.Hermione avait parfaitement interprété le regard de Rémus la veille au soir; il avait cru à une relation entre Patmol et elle et il était jaloux.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

"C'est vrai mione?"

"Quoi , charlie?"

"Qu'il n'a rien entre toi et Syr"

"Evidemment."

Un silence s'installa , Charlie referma la porte derrière lui.

"Je dois te parler, peut importe ce qui en sortira je dois te parler...Mione je suis amoureux de toi.Je ne voulais pas, je te jure , pour Ron pour Harry ...parce que je suis plus vieux...à chaque fois je repartais en Roumanie et je pouvais reussir à refreiner mes sentiments mais en vivant sous le même toit que toi, je ne pouvais continuer à te cacher ça ...je ne te demande rien, absolument rien mais je voulais que tu saches juste au cas où , un jour, si tu ...

"Ce n'est rien Charlie, c'est la faute des jumeaux, je suis sincèrement désolée de tout cela, ils m'ont fais avaler à mon insu, il y a deux jours, une potion sensée me rendre comment dire...irresistible? Je suis désolée.."

"Non , Hermione , je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien plus longtemps...ce n'est pas ça."

Charlie était aussi un gryffondor et comme le disait le proverbe sorcier Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.Il franchit les quelques centimètres le séparant d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement , c'était quelque chose de chaste, respectueux , jamais il n'aurait forcé Hermione à aller plus loin.Hermione ne bougea pas à la fois étonnée par les sentiments de Charlie et par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le rejeter.

"ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI.."

Charlie et hermione sursautèrent... "Sirius!!!!".

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont très gentilles je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre mais envoyer moi vos réactions.

bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
